Happenstance
by thelazygiraffe
Summary: One wakes up and the other one's already gone. Was it just a one night stand? Or could it have been more? Because Clary can't stop thinking about the guy from last night, and Jace can't get the sex goddess out of his head.
1. Chapter 1

Jace woke up to the sound of a door closing and a lock clicking into place. _Ten more minutes, please._ He rolled over onto his front in an attempt to get more sleep, immediately regretting the action. _Stupid mornings_. He sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, silently cursing his morning erection and wondering why his nipples were so sore. The bright sunlight pouring through the east-facing window didn't help either. But he did appreciate the way it warmed his skin. His sticky skin that probably needed a wash. It was a moment before he realized his situation: stark naked in someone else's bed, said someone else noticeably missing from the studio apartment. _Damn, morning sex would've been great right about now._

Glancing around the apartment, Jace was surprised by how tidy, for lack of a better word, it was considering how they had taken advantage of every available surface the night before. Up against the apartment door, the bathroom door, the sliding closet doors, on top of the kitchen island, the queen-sized bed, the coffee table, the floor between the coffee table and entertainment system, the window, the sofa, and the bed again. _Wow, last night was fucking fantastic._

He got out of bed to stretch his legs, moseying around the small apartment. He liked how she decorated the place. The abstract painting above the sofa especially captured his attention as he noted subtle intricacies hidden within the chaos. That observation definitely applied to the apartment, making him wonder if it applied to the owner as well. After a few moments of admiration, he searched for his boxers, which he distinctly remembered losing somewhere near the coffee table. Nope, no boxers by the coffee table...or any clothes on the floor or furtinture for that matter. _When did she possibly have the time?_ His search ended at the kitchen island. On it were a stack of his clothes, his wallet, a new toothbrush, a fresh mug of coffee, and a note. He walked over, drawn to the coffee, and very annoyed at his still-present-but-less-so erection. Putting on his boxers, he saw that the note was addressed to "Guy from Last Night." _How oh so very clever._ Leaning against the counter, Jace drank his coffee and began reading.

 _Good morning Guy from Last Night (I don't believe your name is Jon, sue me)_

 _I'm sure you've noticed that I'm gone. Weird, because it's my place, right? I'm not so worried. I don't normally let strangers stay in after I've left, but you seemed like a decent guy. Apparently I have too much faith in humanity...and I gave up on trying to wake you. I didn't go through any of your things, so don't snoop around my apartment, that's just tacky and creepy. There's a spare key hanging by the door. Lock up when you're done and drop it off at the unit across the hall. Don't be an asshole who tries running away with it or you're shit out of luck. I gave them your phone and keys (sorry not sorry) so the only way you're getting_ those _back is if you return_ my _key._

 _Anyway, I'm assuming you're a reasonable enough person not to abuse my hospitality. Drink the coffee, get dressed, and get out :)_

 _Stay classy,  
_ _Not whatever name I told you last night (I forgot, it happens)_

 _P.S. Too bad you sleep like the dead. Typically, any guy that can get me to orgasm the morning after gets my name and number. But it was impossible to wake you. Morning sex would've been awesome for you ;) Btw, how are those nipples doing?_

Jace groaned at the postscript, hardening a bit more as he imagined the different things she probably tried to wake him up. That probably explained the sore nipples. _How did I not wake up for that?_ He was tempted to just palm himself right there in the middle of her empty apartment but thought better of it. That counted as creepy, right? But fuck, he couldn't stop imagining her slowly riding his cock, sheets pooled around their bodies. Squeezing her perfectly-sized breasts in his hands as she moaned above him.

"Well fuck me," Jace huffed out, folding up the letter and downing the remaining coffee. He sat at the island wishing his boner would go away, waiting for the caffeine to kick in. He wasn't usually a heavy sleeper or that exhausted in the morning, but figured it was a combination of jet lag and his encounter with the sex goddess last night.

Once he felt alert enough, he checked the time on the microwave and cursed loudly when he saw that it was already 8:52 am and rapidly started pulling his clothes on. Luckily for him there were no longer buttons on his shirt. One less thing to worry about. And the thought of his mother chastising him for his appearance got rid of his erection quickly. Pocketing his wallet, the toothbrush, and the letter, he bolted out of the apartment not caring that he didn't get to shower or brush his teeth. He definitely looked and smelled like a disaster in last night's ruined clothes. A string of profanities tumbled out of his mouth as he fumbled with the lock and key. _Damn you, apartment 3E. Damn you._

Why the urgency? Jace needed to meet his parents for breakfast at 9 am. But hey, at least he had coffee?

* * *

The Idris Art Gallery and Studio, Clary's most favorite place to be and also her current place of employment. Idris opened two years ago. Serendipitously, Clary started there six months after its opening. Her boss, Len, was having breakfast at the diner where Clary used to work. She fell in love with a painting that hung on the wall. Asked who the artist was. Clary revealed herself. They got to chatting. Clary told her about her artistic background and her art degree. Len told her she just opened a gallery and art studio and was looking for artists who wouldn't mind being gallery assistants. A year and a half later, Clary was in love with her job, her coworkers, and her boss. How often does that happen?

After unlocking the place and setting down the provisions in the office, she got to work uncovering the art around the gallery. She was a third of the way through when Maia, a fellow coworker, walked in and gave her a hug. "Goooood morning!" Clary laughed at her chipper attitude. "Where's Len?" Maia asked as she helped Clary with the artwork.

"She's coming in late today. Something about something something," Clary responded with a shrug, earning a chuckle from Maia. "I brought coffee from Java Jones though. And Kaelie gave me a new batch of doughnuts to sample. They're in the office." But all Maia needed to hear were the names Java Jones and Kaelie before she dropped the covering and practically ran to the office. "Save some doughnuts for the boys!" Clary called out after her friend, shaking her head. But Clary understood the reaction. Coffee from Java Jones and anything homemade from Kaelie really were the perfect combination.

"Clary, there are a dozen doughnuts per box! And you brought two boxes! Did you really think I would eat all of them?" Maia asked a few minutes later with two doughnuts and a cup of coffee in hand.

"Yes. I would've eaten them all, but fortunately for you, Kae told me I had to share," Clary grumbled, finishing up the last of the coverings just as their two other coworkers, Meliorn and Raphael, arrived with armfuls of blank canvases for the art class this evening. It was a Monday after all.

"Kaelie is a godsend," Maia laughed. "Well, thanks for sharing with us lowly peasants instead of being a selfish doughnut hoarder!" And at the word doughnuts, the two boys ran for the office as well. Doughnuts definitely overruled unloading the rest of the art supplies from the van.

* * *

Len came in way later than expected, so Clary and Maia had to handle more business type things for the gallery than usual which meant they spent less time in the studio. There wasn't anything Clary desperately needed to work on and no deadlines to meet anyway. But by the end of the day, she was grateful that it was Meliorn's turn to lead the class. All she and Raphael had to do was walk around and observe, answering any questions or fetching more supplies as needed. Everyone seemed to be getting on okay so she slipped into Len's office and munched away on a doughnut.

"I knew I'd find you here," a voice called out from the door way, startling Clary, almost making her drop her treat. She turned and found her boss staring at her, an amused look on her face. "Those doughnuts were great, by the way. Do you think Kaelie would mind making me a dozen of the mango ones? They were divine."

Clary chuckled, finishing off her snack. "Yeah, definitely. She was worried about that one, but she'll be glad to know it was a hit." Clary reached for another one, splitting it with Len, who happily accepted. "Please don't rat me out to the boss. I hear she's a witch."

"You're hilarious. And useless. What do I pay you for again?" Len joked. Clary curtsied. "So Clary, how's the love life treating you?" Clary made a face at her sort of surrogate mother in this city. This wasn't an unusual topic between them. But Len knew Clary was in no hurry to find a boyfriend so she was confused as to why it got brought up again. When Clary shoved the pastry into her mouth to avoid responding, Len lifted one eyebrow, challenging the girl.

"Ugh, fine. I met a cute guy last night," Clary responded with her mouth full, thinking about the hot piece of man she left in her bed this morning, still upset she didn't get the morning dick. Okay, so she didn't want a boyfriend...she just wanted someone to fuck occasionally. And regardless of how close they were, Clary never talked about her sex life with Len. Dating, sure. Sex, no. She reserved those conversations for Magnus and Kaelie. "But other than that...these doughnuts are treating me better than love," she continued after swallowing what was left.

Len grinned at Clary, a glint of mischief in her eye, "Well, you knooow..." _Oh, no. No, no no._

Clary pointed a finger at the older woman. "No. I know where you're going with this, and I refuse." _Exit strategy. I need an exit strategy._ "Oh, is that Raphael calling me?" _Well that was original._ "I better go. You don't pay me to sit around and eat fried goodness!" And she bolted out of the office, leaving a laughing Len behind. _Bullet dodged._

* * *

 **New story! What do we think?** **This will be a multi-chapter with more smut along the way, so stick around!**

 **And for those wondering about Locked Out...I'm working on it! Hopefully this new story helps with the waiting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And now, on with the story...**

* * *

Jace slumped back in his desk chair, fed up with all the paperwork he needed to go over. His jet lag was making matters worse. A nap called out to him, the exhaustion begging him to close his eyes and embrace the wonders of unconsciousness. He was seconds away from giving in when his phone chimed with text from his mother. Again.

After he arrived an hour late to breakfast the other day looking like a mess, she thought it would be amusing to send him hourly text messages reminding him about her dinner party later that evening. A "Welcome Home" affair for him. And they weren't simple "Dinner is at 7" texts. They were messages like "Wear clean underwear, you'll feel better" or "The comb was invented for a reason" or "Listerine kills 99.9% of germs" or "Did you want to borrow my concealer for those hickeys on your neck?" Celine Herondale, quite the jokester. This text was telling him what color to wear so his shirt would match her favorite employee's eyes. Jace rolled _his_ eyes. He hadn't responded to any of her earlier messages, but this one riled him enough to warrant a reply.

 **J: Mother, I told you at breakfast, and I'll tell you again...please stop trying to set me up with whatever her name was.**  
 **C: _Jace, come on. She's a sweet girl. You'll get along really well.  
_ J: No. I don't need a girlfriend.**  
 **C: _BUT I WANT GRANDCHILDREN.  
_ J: You're delusional.**  
 **C: _Fine, I'll try again in an hour...stubborn jackass._**

Ridiculous. Yes. Nap time. He took a few moments to situate himself, finally getting comfortable enough to sleep. And of course, his phone went off. Again. This time with a call. Jace cursed the universe for not letting him sleep. He answered and was greeted by Isabelle Lightwood asking for pictures from the other night. She wanted to post a photo on her Instagram, but the ones she had weren't good enough. He groaned, informing her that he was about to take a nap and that he'd send them later, but she yelled at him knowing he would forget and demanded he send them now. He told her he hated her and hung up. Reluctantly he went to his photos, searching for the ones she needed. He scrolled past a photo shoot 3E's neighbors had on his phone while it was held it hostage. At least a hundred images of the mint-haired girl and glitter-covered guy he would never be able to unsee.

Jace was two swipes from giving up when his eyes landed on three thumbnails that changed his mood entirely. Clicking on the first, Jace jumped in his seat, almost dropping his phone, when the sex goddess appeared on screen in a low-angle photo of her exposed breasts, her face cut off except for her seductively parted lips. Those damn lips. Those damn, plump, perfectly soft, warm, delicious lips he would give anything to taste again. To feel on his skin. Teasing his nipples. Around his dick. Fuck.

He swiped to the next photo, groaning when he saw another faceless image, angled as if he had taken it himself, of her very naked, very toned, very sexy body straddling his waist. _Fuck. How the hell was I asleep while she took these. FUCK._ More blood rushed south as he thought about her smooth, bare lower lips rubbing against his abs. Her juices running onto his skin. His eyes lingered on the bite marks and bruises on her inner thighs, remembering the erotic noises she made as he left them. Hell, did he crave to be between those legs again.

Swiping to the last photo, Jace wanted to throw his phone upon seeing her kneeling over him, the tip of his penis pressed to her clit, her dripping center settled against the shaft of his erection. And she was so wet. So ready. _GODDAMNFUCK._ She was ready for him and he was knocked out. He was clearly ready to enter her...but he was fucking sleeping.

Feeling his current erection straining against his jeans, Jace made sure his office was locked before undoing his pants and freeing his hardness. Wrapping a hand around himself, he went back to the photo with her parted lips and imagined them around his length. He pumped vigorously remembering her skilled mouth, how she teased the underside of his length, licking eagerly, the way she swirled her tongue around the head before sucking hard, the moment she took him deep, his entire length disappearing into her mouth and down her throat as she moaned sending vibrations throughout his entire body, how she sucked harder and faster when he warned he was close, and the way her eyes burned with lust as she made eye contact with him, swallowing everything he released. The last memory sent him over the edge as he came intensely into a handful of tissues. He sunk back into his seat, wadding up the material and tossing it in the bin. Shutting his eyes, he wondered if he would ever see her again, and slowly drifted off into nap time.

But nap time didn't last. Jace's phone rang loudly, startling him awake. _Motherfuck._ He was once again greeted by Isabelle's darling voice, "Jace, wake the fuck up!" Jace grunted in response. "HEY ASSHOLE. I have no reservations about calling Jordan up and telling him to go into your office to pinch your nipples and wake you up right now."

The notion of nipple pinching caught Jace's attention as he recalled the postscript note, an idea popping into his head. Even though he could hear people grunting and machines whirring in the background, he asked, "Hey, are you at work?" not acknowledging anything she had said, but finally deciding to participate in the conversation.

"Yes, of course I'm at work. Now where are my photos?" Isabelle questioned, making Jace roll his eyes at his friend.

"I'm stopping by. I need a favor." He heard Izzy about to protest so he quickly added, "You can have your photos when I get there."

* * *

Clary sipped on her coffee while waiting for Kaelie to finish her workout. They planned to get dinner at Taki's before heading over to the tattoo parlor. She was looking through the menu when her friend arrived. "Why are you looking through that thing? We used to work here...you know what's on it," Kaelie stated, sliding into the booth.

"Just refreshing my reading skills, asshole. And I already ordered for us," Clary retorted throwing a sugar packet at her friend. Soon enough, the waiter brought out two plates of coconut pancakes and a third plate covered in fries.

"Oh! Guess who I saw at the gym today!" Kaelie exclaimed, waving her fork at Clary, who looked up with raised eyebrows. "The hot guy you sexed it up with the other night!"

Clary stuck her tongue out. Kaelie did the same. "Well have you seen that body? And that stamina, let me tell you..." Clary replied, shoving a fry into her mouth, remembering how great of a night it had been.

"No, no. He wasn't working out. He walked in halfway through my session and headed straight to one of the female trainers and like gave her a cheek kiss and hugged her, then handed over his phone for some reason. And he just stood there watching as she scrolled through his phone and then he said something that must've been questiionable because she gave him some weird look and slapped him on the arm. And then he kept talking, but took his phone back and started scrolling until he found whatever it was he was looking for because he showed his phone to her and like her jaw dropped and she kept looking between him and his phone. And then she shoved him and he said something so she grabbed his arm and dragged him into a back office or whatever." Kaelie took a long drink from her glass of water after finishing her story.

"Well that must've been a sight to see," Clary stated, a slight edge to her voice, shoveling more food into her mouth. When Kaelie didn't respond, she looked up and saw her friend grinning back at her. "Kae..."

"Was that a hint of jealousy I heard in your voice?" Kaelie teased, wiggling a finger at the redhead. Kaelie goaded her even further when Clary shot her a glare, a tint rising in her cheeks.

"Kae, stop it." She didn't. "I mean it." She kept going. "It is not jealousy! He gave really good dick! But I obviously didn't get any the morning after. And I've been so frustrated because I'm probably never going to see him again. And fuck, I just really want his dick right now." Clary slumped back into the booth, crossing her legs to relieve the ache she was feeling. Kaelie bursted out laughing, clutching her stomach, catching the attention of everyone in the diner. She had to bite down on her fist to control herself. Clary just glared at her until her outburst subsided. "Are you done yet?" Clary asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes, I'm quite done now," Kae responded, catching her breath. The pair ate in silence, Clary continuing to glare as Kaelie wouldn't drop her smirk. "Hey, what happened to that thing you were supposed to do with Len tonight?" she asked after finishing off the plate of fries.

Clary swallowed the last bit of pancake before answering, "I totally forgot about it when we made our appointment with Aline, but Len said it was cool if I didn't go tonight because she knew how hard it was to get time with A. I don't know how she knew that, but yeah. She looked kinda disappointed when I told her I couldn't go, but I'll make it up to her when you make those doughnuts..."

"Oh, yeah. Use me to cover for your mistakes. I see how it is," Kaelie replied, earning a grin from her best friend. "Well then, let's go see if Aline can distract you from your carnal desires with her lovely needles." _Hilarious._

* * *

Jace and Isabelle walked out of the shop, multiple bags in tow. "Thanks for all of my new toys, Jacey Wacey!" Isabelle teased, shaking the bags in his face. They went in for one thing. They came out with too many things. He should've known that would happen. He chose to go shopping with Isabelle after all.

"You're lucky I love you," Jace grumbled, Isabelle gave him the finger. "You were supposed to be helping me, not taking advantage of me. And I don't even want to know what the douche bag behind the counter thought about us."

Isabelle shuddered, recalling the suggestive looks from the man in question. "But imagine if you had gone on your own. You're lucky that I actually agreed to help you with this. Why did I agree to help you again?" Isabelle asked, linking arms with her friend.

"Because you looove meee and would do anythiiiing for meee." Isabelle stuck her tongue out. "Hey, but seriously. You gotta help me dodge the girl my mom's been trying to set me up with. She's supposed to be there tonight."

"Oooh! What's her name? Maybe I've met her!" Iz exclaimed, playfully slapping his arm, excited about the idea of Jace being in an actual relationship. She was his unofficial matchmaker all throughout high school, but none of the girls stuck. His longest relationship, which only lasted four months, was with a close family friend who ended up breaking it off when she realized she liked girls better. Celine took over during their college years, but Jace preferred to be a free agent, very much interested in casual sex than relationships.

"I don't know. My ears suddenly stop working when the topic comes up. Weird, right?" Iz narrowed her eyes at her stubborn friend. "She's one of my mom's employees, if that helps," he offered, knowing it didn't.

"Jace, your parents employ so many people. That does not help one bit, and you know it," Izzy chastised. Jace shrugged as they waited for the street to clear before crossing. "And why are you trying to dodge her? She can't be that bad."

"She doesn't seem like someone I'd get along with." _Not entirely true._ "And I don't even want a girlfriend," he pointed out. Why did people keep insisting he get a girlfriend anyway? He was quite satisfied with his lifestyle.

"You haven't even met her! It's not like your mom's making you two get married," Iz countered. Jace pulled out his phone, scrolling to the text mentioning grandchildren, showing it to Izzy. She threw her head back laughing, mentally high-fiving Celine. "Oh just admit it's because you didn't get a boner when you saw her photo," Isabelle said, jabbing his arm with her finger. She looked over to Jace, whose eyebrows were furrowed.

"You know, my mom never actually showed me a photo..." _But would that really have made a difference?_ Well. _If she looked anything like the goddess, then I'd reconsider this whole thing._ "But that's beside the point," he said, waving a dismissive hand. "If I were to get to know someone, I'd choose the minx from the club. Not someone my mother picked for me."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm still annoyed that I don't know what that one looks like either." Jace shot her a wicked grin, wiggling his eyebrows. Izzy shook her head at his childishness. "You're the worst. Can we get some food? I'm starving," Isabelle grumbled, eyeing Taki's in the distance.

"What? You don't want to go home and play with your purchases?" Jace laughed as Isabelle punched him forcefully in the arm.

"Food over fun at the moment," Iz replied, determined to get some diner goodness. "And I need sustenance... specifically from Taki's because we haven't been there since college and it's right there."

"Correction, _you_ haven't been there since college. And we can't. Dinner is at 7, remember? Celine and Maryse would not approve of our current attire." Isabelle sighed at the mention of their mothers. "They also would not approve of our party favors," he continued, shaking the bags in her face.

"We're only having this dinner because you came home," Isabelle shot back as they approached Jace's car. "Leave the country again so I can eat at Taki's. I'll pretend to miss you."

"Hilarious. But it's going to take you at least two hours to look presentable. Let's get you home," Jace teased as Isabelle attempted to push him into the busy street.

* * *

 **Clary, such a minx. I love her with heart eyes. And any guesses on what Jace and Isabelle bought?**

 **I'm excited for the next chapter. And if you're wondering about the night they met, you should be excited too :)**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout out to everyone who reviewed! You're awesome. Stay classy.**

* * *

 _Jace sat at the table staring at his drink watching how the bass affected the liquid in his glass._ How did I manage to get myself dragged out to Pandemonium? It's only been two fucking hours since I landed at the airport. _Taking a gulp from his drink, he glanced up and saw the reason why dancing not 5 feet from him: Isabelle Lightwood. He was tempted to throw his drink at her. Make no mistake, he loved Isabelle. Just not right now._

 _Jace's plan for when he arrived back in town was to get picked up by his parents, get dinner, then knock the fuck out after being on the longest flight ever, seated next to the most annoying young couple in existence. But when Izzy and Alec showed up instead, Jace looked anything but excited to see his two best friends. Terrible mistake. Isabelle tore into Jace for his less than stellar reaction to finally seeing them and ignored all of his attempts at defending himself. They argued the entire ride back to Isabelle's apartment where she told Jace to shower and dress for the club._

 _"I put off celebrating my birthday for two weeks so you could be with us!" she had yelled as she shoved him into the bathroom. "You're going to the club with us and that's final!" Jace pleaded with Alec to get his sister to change her mind, but they both knew it was futile. There was no arguing with Izzy once she decided. So here he was, a shot and two drinks in. Iz would kill him if he fell asleep at the club, so he at least needed to keep his buzz going._ Time for another drink. I better get laid tonight or I'm killing Isabelle.

* * *

 _Clary and Kaelie were standing at a table when Magnus approached with another round of drinks. The trio were out celebrating their "Big Move to the City" anniversary. Fun._

 _"Can you believe it's been three years and the only good dick I found in this city moved to Alaska?" Clary whined making Magnus snicker. "Yeah, laugh it up. You go two months without a satisfying orgasm and tell me how it feels."_

 _"Damn, were those other ones really that bad?" Kaelie asked sipping her drink._

 _"Ohhh yeah. One guy made me do all the work. Another guy couldn't hold it in long enough for anything to happen. The last one just wasn't that good." Clary gulped down half her drink remembering her encounters. "The mornings after weren't much better. I had to finish with a vibrator after one of them left. Can't even recall which one." She shook her head and finished the rest of her drink, welcoming the burn of the alcohol._

 _"Aw, but that last guy was so hot! The last guy I had sex with kept trying to get us to wear matching unicorn masks and I just couldn't deal," Kaelie shuddered at the memory and swallowed her drink as well. "I knew he was too good looking to be true."_

 _"Well unlike mine, your sex lives are depressing." The two girls shot disapproving looks toward their friend who waved a dismissive hand back at them. "We're here to celebrate. Can we please dance now!" Magnus exclaimed, downing his drink and pulling his best friends onto the packed dance floor._

 _One thing Clary could count on at Pandemonium was the great dance music. Magnus was great at hiring talented DJ's who knew how to keep people moving. It was hip hop night and the current DJ was playing the best throwback songs. While Magnus and Kaelie were dancing together, Clary was doing her own thing when someone wrapped their arms around her from behind and started dancing with her. Clary looked to her friends who made no signs of pulling her away from the stranger. Instead she was greeted with Magnus winking and Kaelie licking her lips._ I swear if these two are fucking with me right now...

 _Intrigued by their reaction, Clary turned around to get a look at the person and gasped when she saw the most glorious specimen of a man. She bit her lip as she took in his appearance: well-dressed, nice hair, sexy body, great eyes, and kissable lips. She slid her hands up his chest and around his neck pulling their bodies closer together causing him to tighten his hold on her swaying form._

 _The longer they danced, the more impressed Clary became. He knew how to move and keep rhythm. His hands skilfully moved along her figure, caressing and squeezing and lingering and rubbing. Clary was turned on even more by the fact that he was actually dancing and not just rubbing up against her. Most guys would try to draw attention to their arousal and get some friction against their erections. Clary never minded. She knew she was good, but she still liked the validation of her dancing skills and sex appeal. But not this guy. She had felt him harden against her some time ago, but she wanted to know how much he was affected by her so she shifted slightly to align their hips and brought her right leg up to wrap around him, pushing their bodies closer. He thrust his hips forward in surprise and they both moaned when the huge straining bulge in his slacks pressed up against her pulsing center. Her eyes fluttered shut and her head fell back as she imagined how well-hung he must be._

 _The club was packed. No one noticed or cared what happened on the dance floor. His left hand immediately went to the thigh wrapped around him while his right rested behind her neck. He traveled from her bent knee, along the smooth skin of her thigh and under her skirt. Clary heard him release a strangled groan when his fingers brushed against her dripping, uncovered opening, realizing she wasn't wearing underwear. The slit on that skirt started high enough to expose her hip bone, it would've been impractical to wear anything underneath._

 _Clary lowered her leg but he kept his hand between her legs, gently playing with her as his other clutched at her ass. She felt herself breathing heavily against his neck as her body jerked whenever he pinched her clit. His long fingers felt amazing against her smooth skin. She circled her hips, still appearing to be dancing, but really getting the most she could from his touch. He was brazenly teasing her in the middle of a crowd, and she wasn't stopping him. It felt too good._

 _She felt him move to bring his lips down onto hers, so she turned her head and took his earlobe between her teeth, telling him she knew a place inside the club they could go to that wasn't the bathroom. Clary moved to walk away, but before she could leave, he grabbed her by the waist and crushed their mouths together in a rough kiss that took her breath away. Once they pulled apart she looked at him with lust-filled eyes and turned, walking toward the back of the club not even glancing to see if he was following. His gaze was burning into her skin, she knew he was behind her. Soon enough they slipped through a secret opening that no casual club-goer would have noticed. She of course knew because her best friend owned the place, so yay Magnus._

 _He immediately pushed her against the wall, pinning her hands above her head, and kissed her hard on the lips. She moaned as he hoisted her leg up, resting the back of her knee on his forearm, and leaned forward, pressing his bulge against her exposed center._ Fuck. _His tongue slid easily into her mouth deepening their kiss. He kept pressing into her, completely lost in the sounds she was making that their kisses got sloppy and heated, all teeth and tongue, biting and licking._ Fuck. _He dropped her hands, and slipped his own between their bodies and began tapping on her clitoris, softly at first then gradually moving harder and quicker._ More. I need more. _And as if he could read her mind, he lowered onto his knees, resting her leg on his shoulder, and brought his lips to her heated core as his hand snaked up underneath her top, latching onto her breast._ Fuck _._

* * *

"What's a sexy thing like you doing by herself?" Clary was drawn out of her memories by the dark-haired stranger standing in front of her. It had been almost a week since Clary's encounter with Mr. No Morning Sex, and she was still frustrated. So Kaelie dragged her to Pandemonium to see if she could find a guy to relieve her frustrations. And that's how she found herself, on a Friday night, standing at a table by the bar, waiting for Kaelie to come back from the bathroom. Clary looked the guy up and down, taking in his appearance as she sipped on her drink. Terrible line. But he wasn't terrible looking, so she decided to indulge him for a bit.

"I'm actually here with a friend. She's in the bathroom," Clary replied just as Kaelie arrived at her side. Kaelie nudged her in the side as a "go for it" gesture. Clary introduced herself and Kaelie, giving fake names as usual. The guy identified himself as Sebastian and offered to buy them a round of drinks, which they happily accepted. He flirted and danced with Clary for a good amount of time. And sure, she found him attractive, and figured he would be adequate in bed, but she couldn't stop herself from focusing on all the things she wasn't enjoying about him. Sebastian wasn't that good of a dancer. Sebastian was a bit too muscular, so she didn't fit against him well. Sebastian was an aggressive, sloppy kisser. Sebastian kept looking around the club instead of at her. Anything really. She had experienced all of these things with guys in the past, but never cared until now. On any other night, she probably would've taken him home just for the sex, but something was stopping her, and she hated it.

After a few drinks and too many songs, Clary decided to be blunt with Sebastian. She told him that while she found him attractive, whatever happened between them wouldn't go beyond the club. She wasn't interested in getting his number. She wasn't going to give him her number. But because she noticed he kept glancing back at his group of friends, she offered to fool around with him in the bathroom. They went into the men's restroom where he automatically assumed she would give him a blow job. She went with it, hoping he would at least finger her, or at most go down on her in return. And Clary was very proud of her oral skills, but one thing she hated was when guys gave no courtesy warning. She didn't mind swallowing, just as long as she knew it was coming. And of course, Sebastian was one of those guys that just expected her to swallow. Fucker. He didn't offer to reciprocate either, and she was too irritated to ask. He left satisfied. She left desperately unsatisfied, needing something to pull her out of this funk.

After a couple more drinks to get the asshole out her her system, she gave up on her luck at the club and decided to take a cab home instead. When she got back to her place, a neatly wrapped package was waiting by her door. And it didn't have a shipping label. For all she knew, it could've been a bomb, but in her slightly buzzed state she couldn't care less and was distracted by the decoratively written "3E" across the top as she staggered into her apartment.

She dumped the package and her clutch bag on the coffee table, kicking her heels off and peeling her dress from her body as she headed for the shower. The hot water helped her relax and wash Sebastian and the club off her skin. Satisfyingly clean and slightly less intoxicated, she slipped on a pair of cheeksters and an oversized shirt before grabbing a tall glass of water and some bread, finally free to tackle the mysterious delivery. Picking it up and getting comfortable in bed, she ripped off the brown packaging paper to find a...gift box? _Okay, this shit is getting weird._ She held it up to her ear, listening for a ticking noise. _Weirdo, why would there be a ticking noise? This isn't the movies._ Yeah, only slightly less intoxicated, remember?

Cautiously and curiously, she continued unwrapping her present. _It better not be someone's ear or finger or something._ She freaked herself out enough to have to pause the reveal. After gulping down some water and shaking off the creepy-factor, she continued on finally opening the box. And she was greeted by three things: an unaddressed envelope, bottle of lube, and a brand new vibrating dildo, packaging and all. She couldn't control the laugh that escaped her. Free vibrator? Why not. She needed a new one anyway. _But who the fuck would deliver this to my apartment?_

Under normal circumstances, this would be considered creepy. But Clary overlooked that, slightly drunk and seriously wanting to know who would give her such a gift. She opened the envelope that accompanied it and found a handwritten note that read: _"Forced me to take matters into my own hands...literally. Just thought I'd return the favor ;) Let me know how it goes x"_ It was signed with just a phone number. No name. But she didn't need one because she knew exactly who it was from: the sex on legs she couldn't get off her mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her either apparently. And it sure explained the impressive size of the vibrator. She should've known.

She pulled out her phone, not caring what time it was as she shot him a text.  
 **Cocky bastard. I see you finally found my little surprises  
** And to her surprise, she got a response despite the late hour.  
 _ **And I'm assuming you just got mine. Too much?  
**_ **Actually, not enough. I'm gonna need one more thing from you to make this worthwhile...  
** _ **Tell me what you need, baby  
**_ _Now or never, Clary. Now or never.  
_ **I left you with three of me...but i never got one of you**

As she waited for his response, she removed the vibrator from its packaging and placed the lube on her side table, tossing all the trash on the floor. Turning off her lights and settling onto her bed, she switched the toy to the lowest setting before placing it on her lace-covered center and squeezed her legs together to keep it in place. She was doing this, with or without him. But she was really hoping he'd deliver.

And fuck, _did he deliver_.

Because there on her screen was his thick, massive, fully erect penis. She moaned, imagining it was between her thighs, rubbing against her soaking center. She managed to type out _**FUCK**_ as a response before dropping her phone onto the bed. She gripped the dildo in one hand, using the other to remove her panties before reaching for the lube and generously coating the toy with it. Her eyes drifted back to the photo as she positioned the tip at her opening, turning it up a setting, before slowly inserting the object into herself. Imagining it was him pushing into her. Moaning as her tight walls stretched out. A hand snaked under her shirt, grasping at her chest, pinching and rubbing her nipples. She pushed in and out of her center, gradually increasing the strength of the vibrations and the speed and depth of her thrusts. Her body arched off the bed as she went deep, pushing as much of the length inside of her as possible, loving the way it felt within her, against her walls. With every penetration, she remembered the growls he made whenever she contracted around his length, desperately wanting to hear the sound now.

The vibrations were so powerful, she could feel them pulsing throughout her entire body, the sensation tingling through her breasts as her erect nipples rubbed against the material of her shirt. She felt her orgasm building within her so she made sure it was on the highest setting. She used both hands to drive the length harder and deeper, fucking herself the way she craved to be fucked by him. Her skin was heated, beads of sweat forming everywhere. Her throat felt raw from all her moaning and groaning and growling and screaming. Her arms were getting tired, but she knew she was close as she kept pumping.

Her phone suddenly chimed with another photo: his hand, erection and sheets covered in cum. _FUCK._ That was exactly what she needed to see as she rammed the dildo all the way in, leaving it there as she squeezed her legs together, intensifying the vibrations and sensations inside of her. She rubbed furiously at her clit and pinched her nipples, her body thrashing around on the bed, screaming out at the top of her lungs, the quivering of the dildo prolonging her orgasm until every single muscle in her body ached.

With what strength she had left, she reached down, turning the object off before slowly sliding the huge length out. It was coated in her arousal, which got all over her hand and bed. With her clean hand, she grabbed her phone, snapping a photo of her raw center, the coated dildo, and ruined sheets, sending it as a reply with the caption _**Thanks ;)**_ to which he replied _**FUCK**_.

This guy wasn't even in the same room as her, but he gave her exactly what she fucking needed. With a satisfied smirk, she ripped her shirt off needing to cool down from her session, and rolled over onto the other side of the bed, exhausted from her activities. Thank goodness she didn't have work tomorrow.

* * *

 **So yes, that is what Jace and Izzy bought last chapter amongst other things. Can you imagine Celine and Maryse's reactions if they had pulled out sex toys in the middle of a dinner party? Sneaky Jace, figuring out how to get Clary's number using a sex toy.**

 **But really. Finding a dildo at your doorstep = super creepy.  
But finding out it was from Jace w/ a bonus dick pic = pretty great. **

**And although that wasn't a full recap of the night they met, it was a fun little glimpse into it, right?**

 **Review and let me know what you think. Lots more fun to come, promise!**


End file.
